Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension
Plants vs. Zombies: Dimension Suspension is an upcoming installment in the PvZ franchise. Plot Crazy Dave finds you battling zombies and informs you hes created a portal for you to escape the zombies. Unfortunately, The Zombies have followed and destroyed the portal so they must battle their way through many zombies to unlock portal lighters to go to many more dimensions and hopefully, return home. Dimensions Player's House Player's House is the starting area of Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension. There is 10 levels and it is the beginning of the game, though technically not a dimension, It is still accessible unlike Player's House from Plants VS Zombies 2: It's about time. Dark Dimension Dark Dimension is the first dimension of the game. Everything is dark and no sun falls from the sky, similar to Dark Ages and Night Levels. Dark Dimension has many mushrooms involved in the world. Sometimes, these levels contain graves which is referring to the fact that the Dark Dimension is a graveyard. Flooded Dimension Flooded Dimension is completely covered in water. Luckily, every level starts you with three rows of Lily Pads, At the first few levels it's five rows, but then shrinks down to three for the rest of the dimension. Lily Pads will be needed for this world. Space Dimension Welcome to space! The Space Dimension consists of many space and future like plants. The Hover Pot is needed for non space plants. During this dimension, many floating objects can wipe your plants way. Blover an be used to blow these objects away. Since Blover is unlocked on level 4, You may have to hold off for a bit. Blizzard Dimension It just got chilly! The Blizzard Dimension contains very many ice related plants. One plant The Light Bulb is important in this world due to the fact that there is a chilly wind that freezes your plants, similar to Frostbite Caves. Also, during some levels, a snowstorm will happen damaging many of your plants and defenses. Umbrella Leaf is also important here. City Dimension Traffic happens in this world! The City Dimension takes place ON A ROAD. You know what that means? CARS! During levels of the world, Cars will drive by that trample your plants and throw them off the screen. The Armor Leaf is used to counter this as it has great health and will knock cars right off the screen! Armor Leaf is unlocked on Level 1 s it's important to bring it in every level Jungle Dimension Monkeys! Lizards! Lions! In the Jungle Dimension, Monkey's will swing down from tree's and take your plants! Umbrella Leaf can be used to counter this as they will be bounced right off the screen! Lots of leaves, flowers and much more is unlocked in this dimension! Warworld Dimension Uh oh, Bombs are going off! Looks like were in the World War! In this dimension, bombs will be launched onto the screen! If you don't deactivate them with the Deactivator Blueberry, they will go off and blow up some plants in a 3x3 area so be sure to have Deactivator Blueberry with you! Zomboss Tech Lab Dimension Welcome to the final dimension! Zomboss has managed to create his own dimension! The Zomboss Tech Lab! In these levels, Zomboss will create robots that will shoot at your plants. You need to destroy them to stop them from destroying your plants. Also, another gimmick that happens is that sometimes, the entire lawn goes all glitched and coding. E.M.Peach can stop this. E.M.Peach can also DISABLE the robots, but not destroy them. Candy Dimension Return to the dimensions with the Candy Dimension! Candy is everywhere's in this dimension. In this candy surprise, there is a flow of chocolate milk, but if zombies get passed the milk, it becomes poisoned and can no longer be planted in for a bit of the level. Radium-shroom can counter this by clearing out the infected milk waters and making it plantable again! Bright Dimension The light counterpart of the Dark Dimension, the Bright Dimension is being invaded with with darkness and shadow's! During levels of the dimension, dark foggy clouds will appear on screen. If left on the screen, the clouds will constantly get closer and closer to the edge of the lawn. When at the edge of the lawn, You cannot see anything whats happening. You can either use Plantern, or Lightbloom to counter this. Burning Dimension Fire away! In the Burning Dimension, fireballs will fall randomly throughout the levels. (Usually once or twice) this will cause a magma tile to be formed and it will stay there for the rest of the level unless you use Firpple. Firpple can get rid of fire tiles while also creating a fire explosion. Undersea Dimension If the name can't help you, I don't know what can! The Undersea Dimension is, you guessed it, TOTALLY UNDERWATER! During this dimension your plants will not be able to breathe without oxygen, so you have been given Oxygen Algae! Oxygen Algae allows plants to breathe in a 3x3 area, but can be upgraded with the cost of sun. Oxygen Algae is important in really, every single level, so be sure to have it! Dimension Expedition What? You thought it would be over just like that? That's not how it works. In Dimension Expedition, the zombies will be randomized because you will be travelling to ALL the Dimensions once again to return home! Unlock plants such as Toxic Gloom-shroom during 50 LEVELS! Hopefully by the end of this... It's finally over. Features *Gimmicks! - Different types of challenges in each dimension! *Leveling up! - Level-up to unlock plants and brag to your friends! *Plant Quests! - Complete a plant quest to unlock a plant that you played the quest for. *New Plants! - Old, and new plants in every dimension! *New Zombies! - New, and old zombies in every dimension! *Paths - Complete path levels, which are unlocked automatically to unlock new plants! *New Dimensions! - New types of levels and areas! *Mini-games! - There's lots of new mini-games in every dimension, and even a whole mini-game board. *Pinata Parties! - Pinata Parties are back! Complete one every day! *Travel Log! - Travel Log is back! Complete quests to earn points to level-up. *Epic Quests! - Epic quests are back, as a feature to the Travel log! Complete these to unlock plants! Game Icons PVZDS Icon 1.0 App.png|The Icon for 1.0-1.5 PVZDS 1.6 Icon App.png|The icon for 1.6 PVZDS 1.7 Icon App.png|The icon for 1.7 Pvzds 1.8 icon app.png|The Icon for 1.8 PVZDS Valentines Icon.png|The icon for 1.9 PVZDS 1.9 icon app.png|The icon for 2.0 PVZDS 2.0 Icon App.png|The icon for 2.1 PVZDS 2.3 icon app.png|The icon for 2.2-2.3 PVZDS 2.4 Icon App.png|The icon for 2.4 Plants Player's House Dark Dimension Flooded Dimension Space Dimension Blizzard Dimension City Dimension Jungle Dimension Warworld Dimension Zomboss Tech Lab Dimension Candy Dimension Bright Dimension Burning Dimension Undersea Dimension Dimension Expedition Path Plants Path plants are unlocked by completing paths in every world. Player's House Dark Dimension Flooded Dimension Space Dimension Blizzard Dimension City Dimension Jungle Dimension Warworld Dimension Zomboss Tech Lab Dimension Candy Dimension Bright Dimension Burning Dimension Undersea Dimension Dimension Expedition Holiday Plants Gemium Plants Gemium Plants are plants that cost gems to unlock them. Level-up unlockable plants Level-Up unlockable plants are plants unlocked through leveling up. Plant Quest plants Plant Quest plants are plants unlocked by completing plant quests of certain plants. Epic Quest Plants Zombies Player's House Dark Dimension Flooded Dimension Space Dimension Blizzard Dimension City Dimension Jungle Dimension Warworld Dimension Zomboss Tech Lab Dimension Candy Dimension Bright Dimension Burning Dimension Undersea Dimension Almanac TBA Category:Games Category:CitronFire3's Creations Category:CitronFire3's PVZ Games Category:Tower defense Category:Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension